Inky Fun
by 27's Fury
Summary: My B-Day fic to Bane Reiko  Mindless fluff between 9 and 6. 6 isn't the only one who has fun using his ink!


**Auther's Notes: Finally, here's my Birthday gift to Bane Reiko (first posted in the 9forums but reposted here because I knew you'd want it here), a little late I know, but better late than never! I know I didn't upload a fanart picture onto DA, even though I'm majoring in art but...well you know how I always feel about my drawings Bane, ^^; Besides I though this would be cuter! 83 I HOPE YOU LOVE SIS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**ALSO TO ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ ANYTHING OF BANE REIKO DO SO AS SOON AS YOU CAN! Her work is AWESOME! 83**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Inky Fun<span>**

"Whoa 6!" Chuckling was heard as 9 approached the artist, now covered in splotches of black. He was sitting in a puddle of the ink as well, but looking uncaring that he was doing so. "What happened?" He asked, carefully walking over. He kneeled down and placed his hand on 6's back. He had merely come in to see how the artist was today, but instead came upon this admittedly cute mess of a punk, wearing more ink than normal on his striped fabric and dripping off his key.

"Spilt." 6 did nothing but look up sadly and point to his jar, now tipped over and empty. "Spilt." He sounded as if he were going to cry any second, looking back down at the ground. "Gone. All gone. None left. All gone."

9 looked over at the tipped over inkwell but only smiled, looking back down at the drenched punk before kneeling beside where he sat dejectedly.

"Hey, it's ok." 9 rubbed his hand up and down 6's back, looking at the artist in hopes to cheer him up. "We'll get you more ink in no time, ok?" He brought his other hand and tilted 6's chin to look up at him, offering a little comforting smile. It seemed to do that trick for soon after 6 flashed a small smile as well and gave a small nod. 9 was always the one to get 6 to smile the fastest after he'd gotten upset over anything, and neither of them minded that one little bit. "Good." 9 smiled wider as he released 6's chin and then removed his hand from the little striped 'punks back. He chuckled again once he looked and noticed both of his hands were now covered in ink themselves, the one recently on 6's chin only looking splotchy whereas the other the palm was nearly completely coated in ink.

"But first." 9 chuckled again, moving his hands under 6's arms and helping him up. "Why don't we get you a bath? I know you like your ink, but this might be a bit much. I can't even see your number anymore!" He smiles wider, taking 6's hand after helping him up from the inky pool surrounding him and helping him.

What he didn't count on, however, was the fact that his feet were a bit inky as well, so it wasn't long before—

"WHO-AH!" Being the clumsy 'punk he is, 9 himself wound up slipping by the ink on his feet and taking the seer with him. The two were sent toppling over right into the ink puddle, causing a few splashes among them and the floor.

9 groaned, but wasn't in too much pain actually, save for something specifically digging into his back in some sort of straight line, strange as that was. He started pondering this, rubbing his head and looking around for 6…when he felt fabric underneath him. He gasped as he realized in his clumsiness he'd fallen right on top of 6!

"6! 6, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" The youngest quickly lifted his larger form from 6 and turned over to stare down at him, checking him over and making sure he didn't hurt him. 6 in the meanwhile just seemed to smile, giggling and obviously thinking it was just a fun ride!

"Again?" He giggled up to 9, smiling hopefully. "Only…no crushing me?" He smiles wider, and 9 can't help but smile back and laugh over 6's child-like attitude over things. For one who use to be constantly plagued by visions and monsters, and still had a vision or two since then, he always seemed to retain his innocence, even though 9 knew he wasn't naïve to the world's darker qualities. It's as if the little seer made sure he had great times when he could, and saw any little thing as a happy occasion that wasn't linked to his abilities; he looked at the world as half full instead of half empty, and 9 always loved 6 for that.

"Maybe another time 6." He smiles warmly and chuckles. "But I'm not like you, I'd rather not have this ink set in on my fabric. Ink doesn't match my burlap as well your own fabric."

"Of course it does!" With that 6 picks up a dripping, inky hand, and begins doodling over 9's face. He ignores the youngest's protests and chuckles over how it tickled his face, and used his other hand to hold 9's face still as he kept going. "Just…there!" Finally he stops drawing and smiles over his work. 9 now had bushy eyebrows, bushy mustache, and little chin beard not even as wide as his lips messily scribbled over his face. 6 giggled at his 'masterpiece' now dawning 9's face, quickly trying to cover his mouth as he does so.

9 tried to see just what was put on him, but without a mirror it was simply impossible. However that didn't mean he couldn't already guess what the smaller 'punk drew on him. He smirks at 6, drenching his own hands in the ink pool as he speaks mischeiviously. "Oh I see, 6! But still this ink matches your fabric much better! I'll prove it!" With that he pounced, the seer giving out a loud laugh at the 'attack' as he was forced down on his back in the ink puddle. He squirmed and laughed as 9 pinned him, taking his inky copper fingers and beginning to draw his own little masterpiece, and soon with an 'Ha!' of victory 9 releases him to look over his own handiwork.

Whereas 6's nibs were meant for scribbling and doodling, 9's weren't. As a result 6 had big blotchy streaks going over above his eyes, and two more above his lips, making sure HIS mustache curled up at the ends of the sides of his face. "See? Much better looking than me!" With that, both of them break out into laughter over how silly the other looked, and over just how child-like they were both being, for a good while, a few minutes at least.

But soon 9 came to the realization that all of this ink would soon be setting in to the point they wouldn't get it out, and that it meant they needed to go clean up while they still could. So with a few more chuckles he takes 6's nibbed hand with his wood-and-copper one and helps him up after standing up himself, this time being extra careful. When they finally made it out of the mess 9 slung his now inky arm around the still giggling artist's shoulders and kept him close as they walked towards the wash room to clean up, smiling and chuckling—or in 6's case giggling—the whole way there.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NA: Well there it is! My first flash fiction I believe, or it can be a one-shot! Just some mindless fluff to be had between 9 and 6, though it can be interpreted as implied 9/6 or a family moment, reader's choice! I may even draw something to go with this, or someone else can if they'd like to! Just so long as you show me too! I hope you enjoyed it Bane, as well as everyone else who read it! 83 Please fav if you like it enough and leave a comment! Flames will be ignored and deleted (if possible do to so, I'm personally not sure).**

**Happy B-Day sis, you're the greatest! 83**


End file.
